Various electronic devices, especially hand-held computing devices, have become popular as portable computers, personal organizers and as wireless communication devices due to there small size and portability.
These devices typically comprise a two-part casing having a top cover and a base cover, wherein a display is fixedly accommodated within the top cover and wherein a keyboard with a plurality of keycaps is fixedly accommodated within the base cover. The top cover with the integrated display is pivotably connected to the base cover with the integrated keyboard via a hinge. The top cover can be pivoted relative to the base cover between an opened position and a closed position, wherein in the closed position the top cover and the base cover are stacked together. When pivoting the top cover relative to the base cover to an opened position, the display and the keyboard which are arranged at the inner side of the casing become visible and the electronic device becomes operateable. In the closed position of the casing both the display and the keyboard are surrounded by the casing so as to form a protecting jacket around the sensitive and damageable parts inside the casing, that is the keyboard and especially the display.
Since such electronic devices are often used as portable devices, the size, that is the length and the width, of the casing parts have to be reduced to a minimum. As a consequent, the display and the keyboard are small sized, too. Various devices are known from the state of the art which size and shape are such that they easily fit into pockets of clothing pieces, such as trouser pockets.
The problem of the known devices is that due to the relative small size of the display operation of the electronic device require increased attentiveness and concentration. Especially when browsing internet, writing documents, viewing photos or, in case of a navigation system, viewing road maps, the display of such electronic devices is inadequate in size.